


All In For You

by GucciGodTae



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Cult Ritual, Cults, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Gardens, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Hugging, I promise, Im Seriously Trying To Find Happy Tags, Im Trying Here Gays, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Minhyuk Cries, Murder, No one really dies, Potions, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Setting A House On Fire, Shit Parenting, Some Humor, Spare Me Your Critisim, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, The Gays Are Winning, Triggers, Yall Already Know Whats Going On, gay shit lol, good ending, magic flowers, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Based on the All In MVHyungwon has to deal with his fathers abuse day in and day out. His only solace is his boyfriend and friends. But, life with them is never peaceful. From fighting in the war to training for fights. Hyungwon doesn't feel like existing in such a world. He couldn't even give himself a reason to exist.





	All In For You

Hyungwon literally didn’t see the point in living. Why should he? He was on the run from government officials, his family was horrible, and he was abused constantly. His friends didn’t know, and he wanted to keep it that way. Hyungwon desperately wanted to reach out to Minhyuk and tell him everything, but he didn’t want to seem weak. The two promised to share everything with each other. From small things to big things. The abuse, the homophobia, this was too big. Hyungwon had to deal with this. This was his burden. Not his boyfriends. Every day just got worse and worse. The beatings never stopped, rarely did they hit his face. His father didn’t want the cops called on him. Hyungwon took all the beatings, all the hate, all of the harsh words, and locked it inside.

He dragged himself out of bed for another day. Hyungwon had obligations to fill. His friends depended on him. Hyungwon stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He finished and got dressed, staring at his face in the mirror. Ugliness. That’s all he saw. Just ugliness. He ran his hand through his hair. Maybe he should dye it. Get a new style. His eyes travelled to his lips. Huge and ugly. Minhyuk always said that means there was more to kiss. But, Hyungwon didn’t see it. He was too fat. Or maybe too skinny. His friends said he was too skinny, his father said too fat. He would have to agree with his dad on that one. Hyungwon spun around and looked at himself in the mirror. What did Minhyuk see in him? Maybe it was just pity love. Maybe Minhyuk was doing this as a joke or dare. That made more sense. No one could really ever love him. Hyungwon bit his lip and tried to hold back tears. He pulled on an oversized sweater and skinny jeans. He put on his combat boots. Hyungwon grabbed his phone, phone charger, bag, and bolted out the door as fast as possible.

 

He ran to their garden/bunker. It was hidden away where no one could find them. Hyungwon sighed and knocked on the door. Wonhos eyes peeped through the slide opening. “Who are you?” Hyungwon rolled his eyes “don’t be a dumbass.” A screech was heard “is that my moon prince, baby?” Minhyuks voice yelled. Hyungwon sighed “yes, sunshine. The gatekeeper refuses to let me in.” Wonhos eyes suddenly and quickly went away. The door was thrown open. Minhyuk jumped onto Hyungwon. Hyungwon smiled softly and held Minhyuk close. Minhyuk cupped Hyungwons face and kissed him. Someone groaned from behind them. “We have things to do, finish that up.” Kihyun yelled. Minhyuk lifted a hand to flip Kihyun off. He scoffed. “Shownu, Minhyuks being mean” he whined. Shownu pretended he didn’t hear any of them. Hyungwon walked him and Minhyuk to one of the seats. Minhyuk wrapped himself around Hyungwon. “Plans for today?” Hyungwon asked.

They all turned to Shownu and Wonho. The two were the leaders of whatever they were doing. Hyungwon sometimes regretted his life choice. Running from the government and doing illegal things to take down the government sometimes had negative effects. He rested his face in the crook of Minhyuks neck. What if he just ran away from all of this? What if he just bailed and never came back? What if he finally just killed himself like he wanted to years ago?

He felt Minhyuks hand rest on the back of his head and ran his hand through Hyungwons hair. Hyungwon placed a soft kiss on Minhyuks neck. Just to make sure Minhyuk knew he was still here with him. Wonho sighed “can you two pay attention? We have things to do.” Minhyuk pouted “homophobia at its finest.”

“I’m literally gay.”

“Still. The best gays here aren’t even allowed to be gay.”

“Cos we’re fighting the fucking government, Minhyuk. We need to talk about strategy and plans.”

“Homophobic.” Hyungwon lifted his head to rest his chin on Minhyuks shoulder “I feel attacked.” Wonho closed his eyes “give me the strength.” The group giggled quietly. This is what Hyungwon lived for. Times like this.

 

Their plan was put into action later. Government officials would be coming to their town in upcoming days. They decided that they were to take them out as fast and with as little casualties as possible. Hyungwon didn’t want to kill anyone, but he realized he had little choice. He figured, he never had a choice in anything. Hyungwon stared at the gun in his hand. It would take one quick movement, and he would finally be at peace. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t hurt his friends like that. They deserved better. Hyungwon stared at the gun. Dammit. The whole situation made Hyungwon hate his life more.

 

 

The day had finally come.

The Government forces were in town and they could take them out. Hyungwon had a shit day so far. His family yelled at him constantly that day. His dad hadn’t changed with his abuse. Hyungwon could only curl in on himself and cry. He didn’t want to fucking fight anyone today. He didn’t want to deal with this. Which is why, when one of the officials found him, Hyungwon dropped his gun and let the person shoot him. He collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes. He hoped Minhyuk would be fine. Shownu and Wonho could use his death as a way to motivate the group further. Kihyun would take care of Changkyun. Jooheon would only work harder for the group. All in all, his death would be helpful. So, Hyungwon let himself die.

 

Minhyuk ran around looking for Hyungwon. The enemy was killed, they could celebrate. A sinking feeling fell into Minhyuks stomach. Hyungwon hadn’t been looking so well lately. Especially that morning. He looked pale, and sad. His eyes were vacant and empty. Minhyuk hated seeing him like that. He hated seeing Hyungwon look so destroyed. Minhyuk ran around with more purpose, hoping what he feared hadn’t happened at all. He saw a body under the bridge. “Oh, god. Please no” He mumbled. Minhyuk bolted towards the body. He slid down in front of it. He knew who it was, but he still lifted the persons head up. Hyungwons lifeless face looked at him. Minhyuk felt tears slide down his face “baby, please wake up. You can’t be dead.” He sobbed. Minhyuk threw open his bag and searched. He grabbed the flower they used to revive people and get strength. Minhyuk held the flower to Hyungwons lips “I’ll give you everything. I’ll give you every flower, baby. If it means you can stay with me.” Minhyuk felt for a pulse. It was there. The flowers hadn’t failed. He called out for Shownu and Wonho, those two were the strongest. Hyungwon was skinny, way too skinny, but he was lanky and tall. The two quickly ran over “is he?” Shownu asked. Minhyuk shook his head “no. he’s alive.”

“The flower?”

“Mhmm.”

“You can’t use flowers forever.”

“I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

Shownu wanted to say something, but decided against it. The two were soulmates, it wasn’t his place to decide what Minhyuk could and couldn’t do. Wonho picked Hyungwon up and carried him to their bunker. The group stood around Hyungwons body. Minhyuk held Hyungwons hand and ran his hand through Hyungwons hair. Suddenly, Hyungwons eyes opened “I’m not dead?” Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk laughed “no, baby, you’re not.”

“Oh.”

Weirdly enough, Hyungwon looked slightly disappointed. Minhyuk leaned down and rested his forehead against Hyungwons “I’m glad you’re back baby. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Hyungwon smiled softly “I love you.” He whispered. Minhyuk pressed his lips to Hyungwons. Hyungwons arms moved to wrap around Minhyuks neck. “Gays? We are still here.” Minhyuk waved them off. Minhyuk sighed happily when they pulled away “imagine that never happening again.” Hyungwon leaned up to kiss him again “would be hell.” Minhyuk held Hyungwon close. Slightly desperately.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

   


A few days later the guards around their town got into a fight with some of the townspeople. The group pushed them apart. Hyungwon flashed the guards a soft and charming smile. He skipped around and giggled. “Let’s all just calm down” he said softly. A few of the guards turned their attention towards him, an eyebrow raised. Hyungwon skipped around and helped the townspeople up. He made it to a guard and placed a flower in his pocket “for you and your hard work.” The guard smiled, confused but interested. Hyungwon patted his chest and walked over the rest of the group.

They walked to their public hangout under one of the bridges. They joked around and talked about dumb things. Hyungwon smiled and pushed Kihyun lightly “you’re a dumbass.” Kihyun made an exaggerated sound of offense “this is a hate crime, I’m calling the authorities.” Hyungwon leaned against him and laughed.

The sound of approaching footsteps put them on alert. Hyungwon turned his head and saw who was coming. His dad. He stood up, ready to try and calm anything and everyone. “Hyungwon” his dad said, voice firm and filled with anger. Just the sound made Hyungwon flinch. “Yes, dad?”

“Don’t get an attitude with me, faggot. I saw you earlier with the guards. Do you have to be so fucking disgusting no matter where you go?”

“Dad I-“

Hyungwon was cut short when his dads hand flew across his face. He looked at the ground and bit his lip. How could he face his friends? He was so pathetic. His dad said something else, but Hyungwon couldn’t hear him. He was too busy thinking about what to do. They would hate him. They would see him as weak and pathetic, which he was. There wasn’t any reason to deny the obvious facts.

Minhyuk watched, angry and scared. No one knew that this was what happened to Hyungwon every day. “Wonnie?” He called out softly. Hyungwon made no effort to show Minhyuk that he heard him. His hands stayed at his side, fisted into balls. Minhyuk stared as Hyungwon walked away. “What the hell?” Changkyun whispered. Wonho nodded “yeah. What the hell? How long has that been going on?” They all looked at each other. No one knew. Hyungwon had been hiding this to well.

Minhyuk felt sick. That wasn’t even the worst of the abuse Hyungwon suffered. What went on behind closed doors? They all shared concerned looks. So, what now? They didn’t feel like hanging out after that. After seeing Hyungwon being treated like that, it ruined the entire atmosphere. They would brush it aside for now, but always keep it in the back of their mind.

 

They decided that night to hold their ritual of sorts they normally did at certain times to make the flowers into liquid. They made it tonight so they could try and lift Hyungwons mood. He deserved to smile and laugh.

They made a potion of sorts. It was easier than eating a flower. They laughed and chanted together. Minhyuk held Hyungwon close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Hyungwon turned his head and caught Minhyuks lips with his own. Minhyuk smiled. Hyungwon gave his first real smile back. Minhyuk brought one of the bowls up to Hyungwons lips. Hyungwon tilted his head back and allowed the liquid to flow down his throat. Hyungwon grabbed the bowl from Minhyuk “you gave me too much.” Minhyuk shrugged “doesn’t matter. I would give it all to you.” Hyungwon flushed and pushed him. “Cheesy.” Minhyuk grabbed the bowl and drank some, he set it down and then threw himself onto Hyungwon “I’m my best for you.” Hyungwon held Minhyuk close. The two laid together, wrapped up in each other. Minhyuk cupped Hyungwons face “let’s stay like this forever.” Hyungwon nodded “okay.”

They spent the right of the night in each other’s arms and helping with the elixirs, potions made it sound weirder than it actually was, although the whole situation was plenty weird. Minhyuk smiled and listened to Hyungwon sing softly when they quieted down. Everyone swayed to the sound of his voice. Minhyuk looked at him with love and adoration that entire night.

 

 

 ---------------------------------

   


 

The days after that were peaceful as ever. No rebel groups to fight. No government building to infiltrate. No guards fighting civilians. Hyungwon was always scared of this peace, he knew something was lurking around the corner constantly.

 

 

It showed its head a few days later in the form of an angry dad. Hyungwon didn’t even know the source of his anger. Not like he ever did. Hyungwon wasn’t allowed to ask questions about it. He wasn’t allowed to question anything. He had to accept it all. Hyungwon accepted all of the punches and slaps to his face. He accepted all the harsh words and insults. He accepted it all. Every kick when he was curled into a ball. Hyungwon didn’t cry. He didn’t know if it was because he was numb or scared. His dad finally left. Hyungwon breathed a sigh of relief and dragged himself to his mirror. He stared in horror at the marks and swelling on his face. There was no way he could hide this. He lightly touched the purple bruise already prominent under his eye. He assessed every wound. Split lip, bruised and swollen cheek, swollen eye, and a bruise on his jaw. He let out a silent sob and clenched his fists. He was pathetic.

 

Minhyuk waited patiently for Hyungwon the next day. They always hung out with the group in their free time, and really anytime the possible could. Changkyun slid up beside him “where is he?” Minhyuk shrugged and looked around again. “He will be here soon. He wouldn’t miss this.” Changkyun nodded and walked away to Kihyun. Those two had something going on, but Minhyuk didn’t want to think about it. He looked around again, but when he saw no sign of Hyungwon, he took off. He heard Wonho calling his name distantly, but ignored him. Minhyuk could feel deep in his soul that Hyungwon needed him right now. He bolted into Hyungwons house and ran to his room. Hyungwon was sitting there with a mask over his face. “Wonnie baby?” Hyungwon looked at the ground. “Min, leave.” Minhyuk grabbed the edges on Hyungwons mask “you never tell me to leave. What happened?” Hyungwon turned his head away “nothing. Just go.” Minhyuk shook his head “I’m never leaving you.” He lifted up the mask slowly. What was underneath shocked him and made him more furious than he had ever been before. “Your dad did that.” It was phrased like a question, but it wasn’t one. The answer was already obvious. Minhyuk lightly traced the cut on Hyungwons lip. He got up and ran out, determined to do something.

Hyungwon sighed. He knew that Minhyuk would eventually leave him. Minhyuk finally saw how pathetic and disgusting he was. Hyungwon curled into a ball and cried. Happiness wouldn’t ever be his. Hyungwon pulled his sleeves up and scratched his arms. He didn’t want to harm his body, but he couldn’t help it. He was disgusting. He deserved the harm brought to him. He scratched his arms until they bled. He fucking deserved this. Hyungwon sobbed until he fell asleep. Right on the floor.

When he woke up, no one was waiting for him. He knew this would happen. He didn’t deserve anyone or anything. Hyungwon felt like crying. Minhyuk wouldn’t come back for him. He deserved this. He deserved pain.

 

Minhyuk ran all the way back to the group. “He, he” Minhyuk burst into tears. Jooheon pulled Minhyuk into his arms “what happened?” He asked softly. Minhyuk wiped his face “o-okay. Wonnie is being really badly abused.” The group shared glances “I think we already figured that out” Wonho mumbled. Minhyuk shook his head “I went over, a-and he was wearing a mask, s-so I lifted it up a-and” Minhyuk cut himself short with a sob. Dread filled the others stomach, fearing what Minhyuk was going to say. Jooheon rubbed Minhyuks back soothingly. “He’s all bruised” Minhyuk whispered. Wonhos clenched his fists. “I’m going to kill his fucking dad” he growled. Minhyuk shook his head “no, he deserves worse than death.” The boys nodded. This was Minhyuk trial. They wouldn’t join unless he asked. They talked about rivals and ways they could take down certain organizations until it was time to leave.

Minhyuk grabbed Changkyun and Wonho “I need you two.” The two shared a knowing glance “for what?” Changkyun asked. “Fucking revenge. No one treats Hyungwon like that and gets away with it.” Wonho and Changkyun were immediately on board. Minhyuk was more than ready for tonight’s events. The three collected the items they needed. Gasoline, matches, and paint. Changkyun, Wonho, and Minhyuk made their way to Hyungwons house. Wonho and Changkyun pulled on their masks, hiding identity was important. Minhyuk didn’t put on a mask. He hoped Hyungwons dad saw him. He wanted Hyungwons dad to see the face of the person who ruined him. Minhyuk felt anger coursing through his veins. His blood was boiling. Fuck this situation. Hyungwon deserved way better than what he was put through. Minhyuk was beyond furious. He poured gasoline all around their house and had Wonho and Changkyun paint the cross on the windows.

Religion was banned in this society. Anything that had to do with religion was destroyed. Often, gangs would put a cross on something to leave a mark when they destroyed something. Anyone seen with a cross or religious item was arrested, sometimes murdered. Minhyuk smiled at their work. They waited until it got darker and lit the first match. Each of them held their lit match and nodded. They threw it onto the main areas of gasoline. Minhyuk knew Hyungwon would be able to get out and safe. He did.

Hyungwon ran out of the house, coughing and confused. He watched the authorities take his dad away. His father was screaming and trying to pull away, but the guards did nothing. One of the guards helped Hyungwon up. It was the one from the other day. The one he gave the flower to. “Are you okay?” The guard asked. Hyungwon nodded, obviously shaken “w-what happened?”

“Hate crime?”

“On my dad?”

“Maybe. We don’t know for certain. Are you able to breathe properly?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you.”

The guard nodded with a soft smile “I need to go help my team. Have a good rest of your night.” Hyungwon nodded and thanked him. He scanned the area and saw three familiar bodies. Only his friends would do some act of vengeance. Hyungwon sighed and stared at his burning house. There wasn’t any pain or sorrow in his heart. He felt, sort of at peace. He had no good memories in that home. Still, his dad wouldn’t be charged with anything. They had no proof against him and would blame it on a hate crime. And then, Hyungwon would have to deal with the aftermath. Hyungwon could already feel the bruises on his skin.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

The bruises came. They came when his dad arrived back home. It was the worst beating he ever had to deal with. Hyungwon hated it. The blow of every fist and kick. The yelling and curses from his father. All of this could be avoided. Only if Hyungwon finally gave up and killed himself. The idea was tempting. Even more so with his father looming over him. With the thoughts of how pathetic and disgusting he was swirling in his brain. Why couldn’t he stand up for himself? What was wrong with him? It shouldn’t be this hard to fight back. But he never could. He just sat in fear. Hyungwon held back sobs and screams, letting his father beat him until he was tired.

Hyungwon laid on the ground and sobbed. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? It couldn’t be just because he was gay. There had to be more to his father’s never-ending hate. Hyungwon absentmindedly scratched at his arms again. He deserved to die. That was what the world was telling him. He needed to die. The world wasn’t happy with him here. Nothing was okay if he was alive. Hyungwon blankly stared at the wall. Why shouldn’t he end it? Minhyuk? He was the only thing keeping Hyungwon alive, along with his friends. But, they could survive without him. They didn’t need a depressed piece of shit bringing down their group moral. He didn’t even add anything to them and their dynamic anyway. He was a lowlife. A burden. Hyungwon took a deep breath and stood up. He wouldn’t end it. He could survive this. Hyungwon would prove to himself he was strong enough to stay alive.

Hyungwon tried to survive the next few days, but he couldn’t. Nothing went right. He still lied to his friends, making sure they thought it was all fine at home was his priority. He hated the feeling of lying to the ones he trusted and loved the most. But he didn’t know how he could face them if they knew what truly happened when they weren’t around. It was already hard enough to face them after being slapped one time in front of them. It was humiliating.

Hyungwon finally decided to kill himself that night. He didn’t want to have any injuries, so he decided poison was the best way to go. He filled the bathtub up and drank the poison he had. Hyungwon closed his eyes and allowed complete and absolute darkness to fall for once and all.

 

 

Minhyuk bounced on the balls of his feet. He was excited to see Hyungwon again. Minhyuk was going to shower him with kisses and hugs and never let him go. He waited patiently with the group. It felt like dejavu. Minhyuk didn’t like that. The sinking feeling was back. He hoped Hyungwon was just late. That had to be the reason. Hyungwon wouldn’t just miss because he felt like it. Maybe he had an errand to run. Maybe he got sick and couldn’t text them. Minhyuk was anxious. He grabbed his bag “I’m going to get Hyungwon. I’ll be back.” Minhyuk ran to Hyungwons house. A certain feeling of dread and fear filling him.

He knocked on the door. No response. Minhyuk gulped and made his way around the house. He called Hyungwons name and got no response. He hoped it was because Hyungwon was sleeping deeply like he normally did. Minhyuk walked into the bathroom. Hyungwon was fully dressed and laying in the tub. “Wonnie?” He gasped. Minhyuk ran to the side of the tub and combed Hyungwons hair with his fingers. “Wake up, Wonnie. Please. It’s Minhyuk. Minnie. Please wake up.” There was nothing. Minhyuk felt for a pulse. Once again, nothing. Minhyuk reached into his bag and pulled out a vial. “How many times will I tell you this, Wonnie? I will always use whatever I have on you.” Minhyuk poured the liquid into the bathtub and climbed in. He laid on his side, using his left hand to hold Hyungwons right hand. Minhyuk rested his head on Hyungwons shoulder and waited.

He felt Hyungwon tighten his grip on his hand. Minhyuk looked up and saw Hyungwons eyes open. “Minnie?” He asked. Minhyuk let out a mix of a laugh and sob “don’t do that to me, Wonnie. Don’t act like everything is fine when it’s not.” Hyungwon closed his eyes. “I’m not fine. Minhyuk. I never was, and I never will be.” Minhyuk shushed him “I’ll help you. You aren’t a burden. I, and the rest of us, will help you. Come live with us. We can protect you and love you.” Hyungwon tilted his head to look down at Minhyuk “you would trouble yourself for me? I’m not worth it.” Minhyuk kissed Hyungwon softly “you’re not a burden. You never were and you never will be. You’re the love of my life. My soulmate. You are imperfectly perfect, and I love you. So, please, stay with me. Don’t leave me.” The water sloshed around them as Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuks waist and pulled him further into his arms. “I love you so much.” Hyungwon whispered, words laced with unshed sobs. Minhyuk held Hyungwon as comfortingly as he could. “Let’s get out of the tub” he whispered. Hyungwon nodded “yeah.” Minhyuk carefully got out of the tub and helped Hyungwon out too. The two walked hand in hand to Hyungwons room. “Dry off and get changed. I’ll help you pack.” 

Hyungwon stripped and dried off, facing away from Minhyuk so he wouldn’t see the bruises or cuts on him. He dried of as quickly as he could. He pulled on a sweater and his usual black skinny jeans. Hyungwon tapped Minhyuks shoulder “you can turn around now, Minnie.” Minhyuk spun around and smiled at him. He leaned up slightly to kiss Hyungwon. “Beautiful. You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against his lips. Hyungwon smiled “thank you.”

“’I’ll tell you that every day until you believe me.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I will. I will do anything for you.”

“But you don’t have to.”

“I want to, Wonnie.”

Hyungwon smiled and grabbed a bag. “Let’s pack.” Minhyuk nodded. He went through Hyungwons drawers. He grabbed a bunch of Hyungwons long sleeves and jeans. “Hyungwon, you don’t have any short sleeves.” Hyungwon froze from across the room “I don’t see any I like.”

“Hm, sounds fake. I’ve seen thousands of short sleeves that you’d love.”

“I don’t like them. Too revealing.”

“Revealing? Your arms? Hyungwon, everyone has arms.”

“Nobody has my arms.”

“What do your arms have that no one else has?”

Hyungwon went silent and grabbed a few things off of his desk. “Nothing. I just don’t like short sleeves.”  Minhyuk raised an eyebrow “okay.” He wanted to question more but he was afraid to push Hyungwon into something he didn’t want to talk about. Hyungwon zipped up the three bags they packed. “We should head out soon before my dad comes home.” Minhyuk grabbed two of the bags. They made their way quickly outside and to their garden. Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuks hand. The two giggled softly and walked faster until they were running.

They made it to the garden, breathless and happy. Minhyuk cupped Hyungwons face and rested their foreheads together. The two laughed breathlessly. Hyungwon held Minhyuks waist softly. Minhyuk lifted his head slightly so his lips were over Hyungwons. Hyungwon smiled “we have responsibilities to attend to, Minnie.” Minhyuk pressed a quick kiss to Hyungwons lips “mm, they can wait.” Hyungwon didn’t have time to refuse. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwons next and kissed him soundly. Hyungwon rubbed his thumbs around in small circles on Minhyuks waist. Minhyuk leaned into Hyungwon and sighed happily. Hyungwon wound his arms around Minhyuks waist and held him as tight as he could.

Minhyuk whined when Hyungwon pulled away. “We have to go in, Minnie.” Hyungwon whispered. Minhyuk whined and shook his head “no, no, Wonnie. This is better.”

“I know this is better, Min, but we have things we need to do.”

Minhyuk pouted “I don’t wanna.”

Hyungwon rubbed his hand on Minhyuks back “I don’t either. I would rather stayed wrapped up with you than do work. But we have to.” Minhyuk placed open mouthed kisses on Hyungwons jaw “we can continue this later” Hyungwon breathed out. Minhyuk whined, yet again. “But we never do.” Hyungwon cupped his hand under Minhyuks jaw and lifted his face up “I live with you now. Yeah? So we will.” Minhyuks eyes lit up. He laced his fingers with Hyungwons and dragged him into the garden. The group smiled and greeted them. “Took you damn well long enough” Kihyun groaned. Minhyuk shrugged “we got sidetracked.”

“Packing? Or kissing?”

“Would you believe me if I said both?”

“Unfortunately I would completely believe you.”

“I’m being attacked in my own home.”

“You don’t live here.”

Minhyuk made an exaggerated whine and pouted. He hung onto Hyungwon “save me, Wonnie. Kihyun is being a nasty bitch.” Hyungwon snorted “I’m a stickbug. What do you expect me to do?” Changkyun choked on his drink “d-did you just call yourself a stickbug?” Hyungwon gave him an unimpressed look. “But am I wrong?”

“I mean, no.”

Wonho sighed “can we get this show on the road now? It was bad enough having to somehow overhear you two outside, and now we have to deal with this headass, we have things to plan.” Minhyuk whispered “he’s just mad cos he’s not getting any.” Hyungwon covered his mouth to hold back laughter. “Facts only.” He whispered. Wonho grit his teeth “fuck y’all we have things to plan.”

So, they quit the fun and laughter, and planned. More attacks and ways to continue living and winning in this world. The small moment of laughter and peace was shattered when they decided to talk about war and murder. Hyungwon didn’t like it but that was how it was. He couldn’t change the way life worked. Hyungwon would follow his destiny to the very end.  He glanced over to Minhyuk, maybe it wasn’t so bad being alive.

**Author's Note:**

> took me 5 days to write and i still hate it *insert crack emojis here* tell me what you think. blease i thrive off of praise and i need feedback. happy halloween and pride month bitches. the gays win again.


End file.
